The Life story
by The Dragon Lover Girl
Summary: 2 girls, go to collage, in there life's they will find love and chiller in time.
1. The beginning

I am 17 years old,i live with my grandmother ever sense i was born, my mother died,my father though, i would see once in awhile. but let me get to the point here my name is Hanna and i was planing to go to collage well me and my friend her name is Melly shes my best friend we have been friends sense we where in preschool, shes 18 but rather acts like a 16 year old i feel like the older sister sometimes, but anyway we have been talking about going to collage for a long time even when we where in middle school, i know shocking usually people don't think about collage at a young age but me i wanted to go to collage so bad, back to my point i will be turning 18 next month that's when i plain to go, i was so exited...but i remembered my grandmother would be alone without me, i lost my grandfather on Valentin's Day...i was only 13 i turned 14 march, its still a bad memory for everyone but mostly grandma she misses him more then ever just thinking about it makes her go down in sorrow. okay back to my subject don't want to start crying myself, if i where to leave it would be pretty hard to choose. The next day i woke up to call Melly (no answer) as soon as i put the phone down (ring)", Hanna: Hello?'' Melly: hey you called?'' Hanna: yea..'' Melly: oh okay, so whats up Han?''  
Hanna: nothing i so cant wait we are going to collage soon dude I'm like so exited.'' Melly: Ikr! dude i cant wait to get away from my parents, i have been her to long and I'm dying to go.'' Hanna: hahaha i bet i can wait at all i wish to go know but you know the deal we have to wait for my B-day dude.'' Melly: yea yea yea i know oh dude i was wondering can i spend the night at your place for when we go?'' Hanna: hm i don't know you know grandma, but she mite not care sense we both are going to the same place ha-ha.'' Melly: ah okay or you can spend the night here!'' Hanna: hm not a bad idea but i don't know..maybe. Melly: hm okay well i got to go my mom want me to go up to the store gahh. Hanna: okay then ill see you later dude, love you bye. Melly: k love you bye. (To be continued)

End of chapter 1 (next chapter 2: big things big times)


	2. Big things,Big times

5:30 A.M (phone rings)  
Hanna: grr heLlo?...,'' Melly: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNA!.'' Hanna: GAHHH! ouch my ears, haha thanks dude you kinda scared me there hahaha." Melly:hahahahaha sorry dude but yay happy birthday its your big day woooo.'' Hanna: hahaha thanks dude...Oh! and guess what mell.''  
Melly: WE ARE GOING TO COLLAGE WOOOOO." Hanna: ouch dude! hahaha did u get your things packed? because we are leaving tonight at 9?''  
Melly: yea, yea, yea im still getting some stuff but ill be ready by the time im over there..oh wait dude where we going again? or are we like staying at your place for the party? because well i dont know haha?'' Hanna: hmm well i told grama i wanted to go somewhere but she said its better to stay home for my birthday sence i can make sure i got everything but dude once we head out we are going to have to stop at a hotel for the night.'' Melly:ok that makes sence...but what about spending money?'' Hanna: melly we both have been saving are money, you have been saving your money? riiight?" Melly:umm about that, yea i have been saving money but...i umm...took some out to buy somethings...''

with caution i held my breath in but with anger i yelled out as mad "but!" still with a normal voice to talk with.  
Hanna: MELLY! U WhEre NoT suPPosE to spend that MONEY!"  
Melly: IM SORRY i needed thingsbut i still got some money"  
Hanna: oh yea, how much?"  
Melly: ummm $125:67 dollers..."  
Hanna: -sighs- how in the world can u spend that much money"  
Melly: well one i got something for your birthday and second i was getting stuff for collage...sooo.."  
Hanna: awww Melly u dident have to do that and really i thought u had stuff for collage?"

(To be continued) next chapter 3:Till the very end 


	3. Till the very end

After all from this morning its was the big day both my birthday and the day me and Melly go to collage.  
The party was great we all had are laughs till the next day it was time for us to go on are way.  
As we packed are things i thought how great it would be to finally go on my own to another place but what mostly brought me to a low ground was the fact of leaving my grandmother she raised me as her own and im greatful to have lived with this wonderful woman she was like a mother to me but i guess its its time to move on. All my life i have thought about this day i know ill be coming around for the holidays but it wont be the same.  
AS i sit there in my room packing what i have left i call Melly to see if she was ready.

Melly: Hello?

Hanna:hey you almost ready mell?

Melly:oh yea im ready you coming to pick me up?

Hanna:yea im on my way know.

Melly:ok ill be waiting for ya.

Hanna:kay bye

melly:bye

When i got there we both where ready to go we all said bye to are family saying how much will miss them.  
About hourse later we end up in Arkanses.i was still driving it was almost 10:00 Melly was sleeping and i spoted a hotel.

Hanna:Melly...

Melly:~moen~

Hanna:Meellyy...

Melly:hermm...

Hanna:MELLY!

Melly:WHat?

Hanna:comon i stoped at a hotel i got are room key, know get your lazy ass up.

Melly:okay wait, (she gets up out of the car streching,also the sound of her bones popping)

Hanna:alright lets get some stuff in and ill order us some pizza kay?

Melly:okay but first i got to make a piss because i really have to go.

Hanna:okay then go.

While Melly was gone i took the liberty of getting both are stuff out since id rather relax then wait for her to choose what to bring in. I got all are things in and floped down on the bed which i thought was as hard as a rock.

(toilet flushing)  
Melly:okay ill go help.

Hanna:no need i got it already.

Melly:okay then lets order some pizza then!

Hanna:ok what kind u want?

Melly:cheese with sausage

Hanna:okay that will work for me, OH and some bacon on the side!

Melly:YAAA!

So we got are pizza and we both had fun we talked about buying are own place after collage.  
after 2 hours we went to sleep and woke up the next day ready to go.

(to be continued)next chapter 4:collage life 


End file.
